


the life of a child

by heathenous_sappho



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Family Feels, Flashbacks, Gen, Light Angst, Pig Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade Friendship, Technoblade Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), techno meets michael, well piglin hybrid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 17:00:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30125985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heathenous_sappho/pseuds/heathenous_sappho
Summary: Techno goes to Snowchester to return something Ranboo misplaced, but finds someone else there.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 235





	the life of a child

Ranboo left his crown at the Syndicate meeting, and Techno needed to return it. That’s the only reason the piglin-hybrid was heading to Snowchester, to return something that was lost.

Snowchester was a bit far, but since it was raining it only took a few minutes of trident travel to reach his destination: the bed and breakfast that Ranboo and his… husband… had built together.

He landed carefully in the front yard, before putting his trident up and grabbing Ranboo’s crown out of the bag. It wasn’t piglin made, but whoever made it definitely had at least a clue of what to do. It was a respectable crown. Not as good as his own, of course, but respectable.

He knocked on the door, and from above he heard Ranboo yell “Come on in! I’m upstairs!”, so he let himself in and tried to locate a staircase or a ladder.

He scanned the room and quickly found a ladder, and as he started going up it he heard Ranboo yell again, this time saying ‘You can come on up, Michael is away from the door!”, and Techno briefly wondered about the identity of Michael (a prisoner?) before opening the trapdoor and stepping into the attic.

The first thing he noticed was Ranboo’s shocked face (which was fair, he hadn’t exactly announced his visit), and he was about to make a sarcastic remark when he noticed something else.

A child.

(Ranboo Dad POGGG such a cute kid OMG E E E E E /rainbow chat)

A piglin child, clinging to Ranboo in clear familial attachment.

A piglin child, holding onto his father.

What the fu-

“Hey Techno…” Ranboo said awkwardly, one hand touching his horns and the other patting Michaels head

(dadboo omg E E E E)

“I uh, I brought you your crown” Techno said, before holding out the object. But before Ranboo could grab it, Michael lunged to take it, successfully wrenching the crown out of Techno’s outstretched hand before sitting down and examining it in the best way a piglin toddler could.

“Sorry, he really likes gold” said Ranboo, and Techno restrained himself from saying “no shit”, instead settling on the much more appropriate, “When did you acquire a child?” with his best glowering look.

Ranboo, to his credit, didn’t flinch.

“I was wandering the Nether with Tubbo, when we found him bleeding at the bottom of a crater and decided to take care of him since there were no Piglins nearby”

and suddenly techno wasn’t there, but back in the nether, fighting to grow up

\----------

_The gruff piglin in charge of the runts walked up to Techno, and he knew that his short childhood was about to end._

_“Get up, runt. It’s time for the test.” he growled, and Techno got up as quickly as he could and followed quietly. The piglin made him take off his armor and give him any weapons, which just made Techno nervous. How was he supposed to succeed without any protection?_

_“There is a ghast about 2 kilometers away, runt. Kill it.” he said, before pushing Techno out of the village with no further instructions._

_Techno was alone, but more importantly he was doomed. He was the only runt left at this point, with all of his fellows having failed “The Test”. Of course they failed, they were designed too. There was no way a kid like him could kill one of the toughest monsters in the nether without help._

_He was supposed to die._

_But he couldn’t._

_So Techno walked, slowly getting his bearing in the unfamiliar territory, and he made a plan. There were no forests around here, at least not that he could see, so he couldn’t make himself any weapons or armor. And he was a runt, so no passing piglins would help him. But he could plan, try to outsmart the ghast. Try to return home._

_So he walked, and plotted, trying to remember anything he could about fighting ghasts. He had seem some piglins use crossbows, killing the beasts from afar, but he didn’t have that option._

_And then he remembered._

_On a dare, some of the teen piglins had fought ghasts with swords. They had hit the fire charges that the ghast shot back, and that killed it instantly! All Techno had to do was punch a fire charge at the right angle, and then he could go home!_ _  
_ _  
_ _(was it home? they only feed you scraps if anything, and they keep you locked away so you don’t “infect” the other kids, said the voices)_ _  
_ _  
_ _(i’m lucky they feed me at all, he fired back)_

_He heard the ghast before he saw it, its horrible cries that were almost deafening. He forced himself not to react, and looked for possible cover before the ghast saw him._

_But it was not to be, and before he could even find a boulder to hide behind, the ghast shot the charge at him, and even though he punched it away and could hear it make the mark, could sense the tear dropping onto him, burning his hands when he put it away, all he could feel was pain._

_Parts of the charge were stuck in his knuckles, and somehow they burned an icy cold, and it felt like his veins were freezing._

_He had won, but something told him he would never be the same._

_\---------------_

“Technoblade? Techno can you hear me? What happened?” Ranboo said, his panicked voice rousing Techno from his past.

Techno simply stared at Michael, look at the kids chubby cheeks and tiny hooves, and wonder what monster made a kid that young go through the Test.

(protect michael!! Kill the guard! E E E E E)

“Techno, you’re worrying me,” Ranboo said, and finally Techno looked at his panicked friend.

“I know what happened to Michael, why you found him where you did.”

Ranboo looked shocked at this admission, and looked like he was going to ask for more information so he gave it.

“Michael was a runt, the tiniest of his group. Piglin villages raise the runts separately so the others aren’t “infected””, he stopped, growling out the last word before looking at the happy kid in front of him to calm down.

“Once the person in charge of the runts deems them old enough, they are forced to fight a ghast without armor-” Ranboo gasped, and Techno simply nodded before continuing, “They take any armor or weapons and force them to fight alone. If they die, they die. If they don’t, they can go back to the village, having deemed themselves worthy”.

“Are you saying they made Michael fight a ghast without armor?” Ranboo screeched, and all Techno could do was nod. Michael looked alarmed at the sudden change in volume, and looked at Ranboo for reassurance, which he happily gave, hugging the piglin.

“You did the right thing, Ranboo, by saving him.”

  
  



End file.
